


Familiar Demons

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crobby - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, discovering the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby is working on a case when Crowley appears. The demon helps out until Sam and Dean burst in, revealing the older mens relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Demons

Bobby didn't jump when the sound of footsteps echoed down the previously empty hall. Nor did he jump when a suited demon strode into his kitchen and headed straight for his fridge. The hunter, at this desk, only spared the man a glance before focusing back on the file in front of him.

The demon, dressed all in black, turned and leant against the door frame watching the older man intently. Bobby ignored him for several minutes until he had written down a few more notes and was satisfied with where he'd read to. 

The demon was glaring down into his glass of whiskey with bright red eyes. Bobby knew just how much he despised the cheap stuff which just went to show that something was wrong.

"Crowley?" The hunter asked gruffly, "Something wrong?" Concern colored his tone.

The suited male blinked, turning his eyes back to a natural, almost human, deep brown, before glancing up at the scruffy homeowner, "No, not really. Just a bloody hard day."

"Oh?" Bobby offered, knowing this would allow the demon to expand.

"Bloody demons, you know?" He raged all of a sudden. Eyes flashing red again, he had to try and reign in his anger.

Bobby huffed a laugh, "Yeah, I know." 

Scowling, Crowley drained his glass before hissing as the cheap liquid left a nasty aftertaste on his tongue. He peered into the glass in disgust. Nobody knew why he still insisted on drinking it when he found it so repulsive.

Strolling behind the hunter, Crowley rested a gentle hand on the man's lower back while leaning over his shoulder to read the file. Bobby lifted it to make it easier for the demon. After a few minutes of them both reading, the King of Hell pointed to a case mentioned within the file.

"You realise that was demons, right?" He asked casually.

Bobby span to face the other man. Confusion and awe battled for priority in his eyes.

"No?! You did that?"

Crowley scoffed, "Not me personally but I heard about it." 

The hunter turned back to the file and shook his head in disbelief. He'd been staring at this file for hours in an attempt to gain an insight then Crowley comes in and cracks one part in mere minutes. Although, he did have the advantage of being the King of Hell. 

Bobby was just amending the notes on the file when suddenly the back door flew open and two Winchesters clambered inside. The old hunter cursed silently, he'd forgotten that the boys were here. Car grease and motor oil stained Dean's fingers and jeans but the man seemed oblivious.

"What the hell?!" Dean cried. Sam blinked in confusion.

Suddenly realising the position they were in, Bobby flushed in embarrassment. Crowley's hand on his back and their heads close together with grins reaching ear to ear couldn't look more convicting.

"Well, I take that as my cue to leave." The demon pulled at Bobby's chin until their lips met for a few seconds, "See you soon, Babe." A tender smile reached across his mouth. He nodded to the Winchesters while trying not to laugh at their hilarious confused expressions.

Suddenly, Crowley was gone. 

"What the hell was that?!" Dean demanded once he'd recovered enough to form words. 

Bobby let his face fall into his hands. God, this was going to take a while to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> You can request fanfiction from me in Tumblr!  
> www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com


End file.
